Researches
Researches help players multiply the coin output of missions to planets. Each planet has its own designated researches. Researches can be accessed by tapping on "Researches" button in the footer section of the main screen. Each research takes a certain time to complete, and the timer starts when the player buys the research. Once the timer ends, player can claim the research. Players can also instantly claim researches without having to wait for the timer to end. In order to this, players can either watch video ad or spend gold bars. Sector_0 Earth (Base) * Mega Wind Turbines * Gene Editing * Solar Batteries * Fight Global Warming * End Global Hunger Moon * Lunar Power Plants * Nuclear Tests on Moon * Lunar Logistics Station * Visit Dark Side * Colonize Dark Side * Lunarian Republic Mars * Recycle Rovers * Set Up Mars Colony * Dust Storm Protection * Climb Olympus Mons * Reach Martian Icecaps * Explore Phobos Jupiter * Tap Into Sulfur Clouds * Fight Great Red Spot * Explore Ganymede * Salvage Juno * Mine Jovian Metals * Set Up Outpost Saturn * Collect Ring Stones * Explore Titan * Salvage Cassini * Hydrogen Plants * Meet Titanian Life-forms * Colony on Titan Uranus * Check Uranus * Survive The Cold * Melt Uranian Ice * Establish R&D Base * Explore Oberon * Refueling Station Neptune * Tap into Methane * Fight The Winds * Establish a Station * Explore Triton * Gravity Tests * Unmanned Spacecrafts Pluto * Declare Planethood * Establish Trade Post * Space Tourism * Explore Charon * Galactic Patrol * Forward Operations Base Sector_1 Proxima * Solar Sail * Solar Sail II * Solar Sail III * Solar Sail IV Ignis * Hyperthermic Gear * Hyperthermic Gear II * Hyperthermic Gear III * Hyperthermic Gear IV Aureum * Super Processors * Super Processors II * Super Processors III * Super Processors IV Pratis * Magnetic Sail * Magnetic Sail II * Magnetic Sail III * Magnetic Sail IV Dulcis * Unmanned Pods * Unmanned Pods II * Unmanned Pods III * Unmanned Pods IV Glacies * Hypothermic Gear * Hypothermic Gear II * Hypothermic Gear III * Hypothermic Gear IV Sector_2 Apollo * Recyclable Rockets * Recyclable Rockets II * Recyclable Rockets III * Recyclable Rockets IV Cupid * Rotating Thrusters * Rotating Thrusters II * Rotating Thrusters III * Rotating Thrusters IV Fortuna * Microscopic Probes * Microscopic Probes II * Microscopic Probes III * Microscopic Probes IV Minerva * Ship Waste Recycling * Ship Waste Recycling II * Ship Waste Recycling III * Ship Waste Recycling IV Juno * Nuclear Pulse Propulsion * Nuclear Pulse Propulsion II * Nuclear Pulse Propulsion III * Nuclear Pulse Propulsion IV Vulcan * Antimeter Catalyzer * Antimeter Catalyzer II * Antimeter Catalyzer III * Antimeter Catalyzer IV Bacchus * Interstellar Logistics * Interstellar Logistics II * Interstellar Logistics III * Interstellar Logistics IV Sector_3 Ceres * Non-Rocket Flight I * Non-Rocket Flight II * Non-Rocket Flight III * Non-Rocket Flight IV Janus * Meet & Greet Aliens I * Meet & Greet Aliens II * Meet & Greet Aliens III * Meet & Greet Aliens IV Vesta * Explore Black Holes I * Explore Black Holes II * Explore Black Holes III * Explore Black Holes IV Cybele * Manipulate Space-Time I * Manipulate Space-Time II * Manipulate Space-Time III * Manipulate Space-Time IV Hercules * Parallel Universes I * Parallel Universes II * Parallel Universes III * Parallel Universes IV Nemesis * That's No Moon I * That's No Moon II * That's No Moon III * That's No Moon IV Libertas *Death Star I *Death Star II *Death Star III *Death Star IV